


Proud granddads

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Good banter never hurt anyone.





	Proud granddads

Our story begins in Malfoy Manor where Draco and Harry live, their sons Albus and Scorpius are visiting with their daughter Lyra.

Draco beamed, "She's charming, must get it from me."

Scorpius smirked. "She's adopted, remember dad?"

Harry added, "Plus you're not charming, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "I was only joking, no need to insult me; Potter."

Albus grinned. "You two are proud granddads even if you're a little crazy."

Harry smiled. "Crazy is better than boring, am I right?"

Draco agreed, "Who wants boring granddads? Not me, that's for sure."

Scorpius asked, "Is it weird that we're married and you are as well?"

Harry said, "Not at all, it's not like you two are related by blood."

Draco nodded and smirked. "Besides, you have our weird chemistry."

Harry laughed. "As long as they don't have a rivalry like we did."

Lyra who had been listening to her granddads' every word, suddenly laughed for the very first time.

Draco beamed, "I'm glad someone appreciates his jokes."


End file.
